


Violence in love

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Choking, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship was a unique one, and one neither man would dare to have with anyone else. It worked for them, hell, it was perfect for them and they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence in love

"Don’t fucking talk to me like that Patrick."   
Chris stepped into Alex’s space, chests touching, anger radiating off them both.   
"Fuck you Joshua."   
Alex shoved his fiance so the man was out of his personal space, but that only made the situation worse. As soon as Chris had regained his balance he moved towards him quickly and shoved him back twice as hard.   
"Don’t fucking touch me you prick!"  
The shove was harder than the younger man had been expected and he almost landed his ass, shock briefly crossing his face.   
"I’m a prick? Well that must make you a fucking cunt!"  
"The hell did you call me?"  
"I called you a fucking cunt, Joshua, did I stutter?"  
The cocky expression was soon wiped off Alex’s face as the now furious Chris, wrapped a hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall, causing him to give a small grunt of pain when his back connected with it.   
"I think you’ll find you’re the fucking cunt."   
Mashing their lips together, he tightened his grip slightly, and Alex gave a whimpered moan, before remembering they were fighting. Reaching up he grabbed a fistful of Chris’ hair pulling it hard, ending the kiss.   
"Don’t fucking kiss me."  
Through gritted teeth he hissed back, “Shut the fuck up bitch.” Keeping on hand on his throat he moved the other one to palm Alex’s semi erect cock through his jeans, “You know you love it.”  
Alex narrowed his eyes at him, giving a growl before mashing their lips together once more in another hard, bruising kiss. 

Nothing was gentle today.   
The kisses were hard, the touches were rough. Even the undressing resulted in Alex’s shirt being torn and Chris’ jeans been broken, which he wasn’t very happy about if truth be told. Teeth sunk into skin and nails dug into flesh; curses and insults flying back and forth. The prep was minimal, but the burn was oh so delicious. The pace was hard and fast and there was no other way to describe it but fucking.   
Alex was going to have bruises on his hips where Chris was holding him, but the older man didn’t care, it was revenge for the fat lip he had thanks to his fiance biting it so hard.   
The younger cried out as he felt the possessive, primal, marking bite on the back of his neck and the pain mixed with the pleasure pushed him over the edge and he came with lights flashing before his eyes as he screamed out “Joshua!” not caring who heard.

The after care was when it changed, Chris holding Alex tightly pressing his lips against his temple, as the other drew lazy patterns on his chest,a huge smile on his face not giving a shit that they were in the middle of the lounge.  
"Love you Patrick."  
"Love you Joshua." 

The relationship was a unique one, and one neither man would dare to have with anyone else. It worked for them, hell, it was perfect for them and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
